muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppets TV
Episode Guide? Isn't it time that Muppets TV had an episode guide? I mean three episodes have aired. I think it would be alot better than have it all here. Also gives us a chance to show some images of the characters and sets -- Warrick 00:08, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :How would you envision such a seperate guide? Given the fact that most of us don't know French. Only two episodes have been in circulation in full, and for both, we could add a rough synopsis of the features and what seems to be the plot, and the guest stars, but that's about it. Unless a French speaker among us is able to supply a more detailed summary. Which probably will happen eventually, but right now, the best we could come up with, it seems to me, is four to five sentences or so, mostly exposing the fact that certain assumptions have had to be made based on context rather than dialogue, and just slap in images. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:23, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::I think that we could list the way the show moves for instance... Talk Spot/Vets Hospital bit/Backstage/Piggys Couch/ etc . It would also be nice to lits the characters in the episodes -- 82.45.214.152 11:10, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::I think the reason we don't have an episode guide for Muppet TV is similar to why we don't have a Plaza Sesamo episode guide. No one here has the enough knowledge, interest or energy to tackle the project. If someone wants to do it I don't see why we'd "outlaw" it; but I don't envision a large group of contributors due to the source material's avaliblity and understandability to most editors. There are still tons of English-based shows we haven't even touched (such as Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola, Construction Site, Donna's Day, The Hoobs Big Bag, and CityKids) and many that still need alot of work (such as Animal Jam, The Animal Show, The Ghost of Faffner Hall, Mother Goose Stories and Aliens in the Family). But if someone wants to tackle Muppets TV I wouldn't try to stop them. Although, in line with what Andrew said, if all we can come up with is 4-5 senteces per-episode having one "episode guide" page that briefly outlined and listed each episode might work better than creating a whole category full of stubby articles on each individual episode. -- Brad D. (talk) 19:56, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Images I'm parking these pictures here. These are some great pictures, but I don't see the point of having 5 different pictures of Kermit or the need for 3 head shots of Rowlf. It seems image-farm-ish to have all of these. I kept one of each character on the page (to show the cast and because many of the puppets do look different from the ones we've seen before, so that's useful). But it just seems excessive to have them all, if someone really wants to see all the different poses and shots of the characters they can go to the official site, but having 6 different pictures of Miss Piggy seems pointless to me. -- Brad D. (talk) 19:36, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-14-Kermit.jpg|Kermit Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-15-Kermit.jpg|Kermit Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-21-MissPeggy.jpg|Miss Peggy Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-46-Gonzo.jpg|Gonzo Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-19-Fozzie.jpg|Fozzie Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-17-Scooter.jpg|Scooter Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-33-Rowlf.jpg|Rowlf Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-34-Rowlf.jpg|Rowlf Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-28-DocteurTeeth.jpg|Docteur Teeth Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-31-Floyd,BassisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg|Floyd, bassiste du Electric Mayhem Band Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-25-ZootLeSaxophonisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg|Zoot le saxophoniste du Electric Mayhem Band Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-26-ZootLeSaxophonisteDuElectricMayhemBand.jpg|Zoot le saxophoniste du Electric Mayhem Band Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-43-Animal.jpg|Animal Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-38-Statler.jpg|Statler Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-37-Waldorf.jpg|Waldorf Image:TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-41-NewsMan.jpg|NewsMan :Actually, now that this has actually aired, can we go ahead and move the majority of the gallery? We can keep it here if necessary with the others, so people can still see it if as Julian posited, they have trouble with the French website or whatnot. But now with clearer details on what the first episode constituted, crew credits to add, and new episode-specific images to upload, this seems like it could get in the way. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:59, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::Sure, I'm fine with that. — Julian (talk) 22:57, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::Since the show's website doesn't exist anymore, this is really the only place to feature these images. Which also makes it more interesting to have all of them on here, I believe. So I got rid of those ugly gray frames (I had taken bad screengrabs way-back-when), and divided them up on the page (characters & scenes). I'll still be parking the "leftovers" over here (wouldn't wanna lose them). — Julian (talk) 03:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC)